You're Both Crazy
by WaffleQue
Summary: When two people get together and switch sentence per sentence, it gets a little ridiculous this account and this story is the outcome.


"Hey! Tomato dude! I think you should invite me over to your place!"

He looked at the anxious man confused. "Are you talking to me? Or this bastard?"

"I don't care! Pick one! I'm not picky about whose house I crash at!"

"Go crash in a barrel and die. If you think I'm the same as Spain, then you're a bigger bastard than he ever was."

"Does that mean you're inviting me over?" he asked excitedly. "Awesome!" He ran over and put an arm around the 'Tomato Dude.' "We are going to have so much fun tonight!"

A Frenchman laughed. "Isn't it a bit early in the story to be saying double meaning things that could imply fan pairings?"

"Fans? What are you talking about Frog face?" An English accent was heard saying from behind the Frenchman.

"It's it a bit early in the story to be giving character locations that could imply dirty things?"

"Characters? Dude, you must be going insane. I was just saying that…"

"Goodbye. Well, not goodbye. I don't wish any of you bastards a good of anything.' The Italian man walked out of the room.

"Wait! Dude! I'm supposed to be having fun at your house today! I was going to invade your personal space and share your bed with you!" The American ran after him.

The Frenchman laughed. "You know that doesn't sound like a bad idea." He grabbed the waist of the Englishman and pulled him closer. "Would you like to invade my personal space?"

"Um…Would you two like me to leave?" Spain asked.

"Bring back a bottle of wine," France laughed as Spain walked out of the room. "A little liquid courage and you'll be all over me," he whispered into the Englishman's ear.

"Oh, you think so? Well, let me tell you something," he turned to face France and pulled France's face close to his so he could whisper into his ear. "Want to know what I want, Frenchy?" Then he kneed France in his vital regions.

This didn't discourage the Frenchman one bit. He grabbed the Englishman by the hair and kissed him…on the mouth. "Now that wasn't so bad was it?"

It took England's instincts less than a second to kick in and punch France in the face. He wiped his mouth off. "Are you trying to start a war, you Frog?"

France sighed. "You need to learn a better way to express your love. If you weren't such a jerk more people would like you."

"What people do you keep talking about?" The Englishman shook his head. "Admit it, France. You're getting too old. You're losing your mind. You are dreaming up fake 'people' and fake 'fans.' I think it's time we discussed putting you in a home."

"We could bunk together! America was talking about putting you in a home yesterday."

This startled the Englishman. "Why would America want to put me in a home?"

"He said that you were talking to yourself and saying things like 'Oh, Bunny give me a backrub! I'll rub you forever! Yes I will, yes I will!'" France laughed. "I think that's home worthy."

"LEAVE FLYING MINT BUNNY OUT OF THIS!"

"Is that what you call it?"

"That's her name!" England put his fingers to his temples and massaged. "Look. I won't put you in a home if you can convince America that I'm not crazy…I'll even let you kiss me…or teach me something…"

France smiled. He actually made up the home thing. "Will you put that in writing?"

"I…Yeah…Sure…Whatever. Just get it done."

"May I have a good luck kiss?"

England glared at him. "No."

"Do you want me to do a half ass job?"

"Fine! Whatever!" England kissed France on the cheek. "Happy now?"

"You missed."

"How about I agree to stop calling you Frog Face instead?"

"I enjoy your nicknames you use to hide your true feelings." France laughed. "But, that would be an improvement. For now on you shall call me 'Flower'."

Like the skunk from that Disney movie? Very fitting. England smiled, "Deal."

"Well, I still require my good luck kiss."

England pulled France close and kissed him quickly, pushing him away as soon as he could. "Now get out of here!"

France smiled. "You shouldn't hold yourself back. I could feel your passion. Don't be afraid to let it loose."

"THIS WASN'T A PART OF THE DEAL YOU FR….FLOWER!" England stormed out of the room, yelling the whole way. "WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?"

France watched England's butt as he walked away. It really was fabulous.


End file.
